Life as a Decepticon
by Autobotschic
Summary: Plasma was made as a counterpart to the Autobot Shadow Stalker. She soon becomes Megatron's favorite, and Starscream's enemy. This is a book about her life as a Decepticon. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1: Plasma's Making

Alright, I have done all my books so far about the Autobots, now I wanted to take a little time to go to the Decepticon side. This story will be about my oc Plasma's life beginning to end. If some of the characters are a little ooc, please PM me. On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Screamer tightly gripped his prize. " Stop fighting Autoscum, you are powerless now," Starscream hissed into the Autobot femme's audio.

" I will never stop fighting," Shadow Stalker hissed, kicking fiercely. Starscream chuckled and placed the shackles on Shadow Stalker's wrists. He quickly took a few steps back to aviod a flurry of furious kicks.

" Well, this is going to be fun..." Starscream hissed, going to find Megatron. Just then Megatron walked into Shadow Stalker's cell.

" Doctor, start," Megatron commanded, setting the Doctor down on the floor. Doctor scanned over Shadow Stalker, getting everything he needed to know about her wolf form, known as Quickclaw.

"Done," Doctor annouched transforming into his alt. mode. Megatron picked him up and walked out of the cell, followed by Starcream.

" So, Lord Megatron, what do you intented to do with the information?" Starscream asked once they were out of the brig.

Megatron chuckled darkly. " Why, build a clone for ourselves. Quickclaw is the best at everything. Scouting, fighting, medical, weapons, you get the point I assume."

" I will get Hook right on this," Starscream murmered, trotting away to Sick Bay.

Starscream pounded on the door to Sick Bay. "Hook! Lord Megatron has a job for you!" Starscream shouted. Hook opened the door and Starscream walked in.

Starscream then handed Hook Doctor. " Megatron wants you to build a clone with the information Doctor gathered," Starscream hissed, then walked out. Hook inserted his port wire and retrieved the information, then got to work building the clone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(A few hours later, Megatron's throne room)

" Lord Megatron, I present to you, Quickclaw's clone!" Hook annouced, pulling off the tarp that was over his creation.

Megatron stood from his throne and inspected the clone. " It looks good Hook," Megatron commented, sitting back down on his throne, " activate it."

Hook loosened some armour on the wolf clone and pushed a litte button, then replaced the armor.

The wolf's red optics snapped on. It's armour changed for gray to a blueish purpleish color. " State you name and function," Megatron growled from his throne.

" Name: Plasma. Function: Warrior, Scout, Spy," Plasma growled. Megatron nodded with approval.

" Gender," Megatron stated.

" Femme," Plasma replied, smirking a little when Starscream had a small seizure.

" Hook! Femme's a weak! Why didn't you make it a mech!" Starscream scolded. Plasma snarled and leaped onto Starscream, lightly latching her bright white canines onto his throat.

" You seem to forget yor place Starscream," Megatron chuckled darkly, "Plasma, off."

Plasma let go of Starscream's neck and snarled a quick warning, then pushed off of Starscream's chest plates with so much force it left a large dent.

She smirked and stood beneath Megatron's throne. "High Lord Megatron, I live to serve you," Plasma barked, then bowed at Megatron's feet.

" I do think I'm going to like you, Plasma," Megatron chuckled, stroking Plasma's metal fur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What do you all think? Good Book? And your welcome all you Decepticon lovers who get sick of reading my other books. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Ravage

I haven't gotten any reviews on this yet... grr.. but I did get like forty hits on the first day, so I have decided to update even know you people aren't reviewing. Anyomus reviews are working for thoose who don't have accounts. C'mon, show me some liking!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megatron stood on the training ground and intently watched Plasma fly through the course. A low purr sounded at his feet. Megatron looked down to see Ravage looking up at him. " Well Ravage, what do you think of her?" Megatron asked, kneeling down and petting Ravage's head.

Ravage's optic lit up and he purred. " She, is quiet a preformer," Ravage finally decided. Megatron chuckled at the cat's amusement. Plasma then trotted over to Megatron slightly panting.

" How did I do High Lord Megatron?" Plasma asked, bowing in front of him. Megatron inclined his head.

" Very well," he chuckled, " very well." Plasma then looked at Ravage.

" Who are you?" she growled, her tail sticking up and her fangs beared. Megatron and Ravage exchanged a look.

" Ravage, scout and spy," Ravage purred. Plasma inclined her head.

" Plasma, scout, spy, warrior," she growled. Ravage's optic brightened a tad bit. His tail swished side to side. Megatron chuckled darkly and walked back inside the Nemisis, leaving the two alone.

Plasma watched her master walk back inside the Decepticon's war ship, once Megatron was safely inside did she turn her attention to Ravage. " So, your Soundwave's pet, correct?" Plasma barked. Ravage hissed, starting to get annoyed with Plasma.

" I am not a pet, I am a scout and spy," Ravage hissed annoyed. Plasma chuckled lightly.

" I know who you are, your Ravage, Soundwave's mech panther. Your brothers are Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, and Rumble. Your Megatron's first choice for scouting. Your enemy is any who attacks you. You prefer to work alone," Plasma stated, sitting down. Ravage was impressed by Plasma. A femme had never knew so much about the cat who hardly ever showed feelings.

" Plasma, I think you are worthy of a little secret," Ravage purred, brushing up against Plasma's side.

" Hmm?" Plasma asked, standing up.

Ravage grinned. " Follow me."

The two trotted towards an abandon hill about two miles from the Nemisis, then Ravage stopped at a tiny opening. " If you can open the cavern without breaking the stone around it, I'll show you my secret training course," Ravage purred, sitting down expecing Plasma to take a while.

Plasma chuckled and quickly scouted the perimiter of the cave, then scratched a little tiny white stone. Plasma then scratched the other six, and a cavern opened.

Ravage was very impressed, it had taken the femme less then three minutes to open the cave. Ravage purred and lead the way into the cave, Plasma followed cautiously into the unknown territory of Ravage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What do you all think? Good Book? And your welcome all you Decepticon lovers who get sick of reading my other books. All people who review get a hug from your favorite TransFormer! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Ravage's Secret Training

I haven't gotten any reviews on this yet... grr.. but I did get like forty hits on the first day, so I have decided to update even know you people aren't reviewing. Anyomus reviews are working for thoose who don't have accounts. C'mon, show me some liking!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plasma carefully followed Ravage into the cave, and was amazed at the vast training course he had made. There was story high jumps in places, multiple targets to shoot down, a dummy to try to kill, elusive traps, and the course had to go on for at least a mile.

" Whoa," Plasma gasped, grinning.

Ravage purred and grinned. Motioning with his paw, he spoke, " Give it a try!"

Plasma didn't need to be told a second time before she was flying over the acid stream, flying vertical up a story high rocky, sniffing out the bomb and the sniper, tearing the dummies apart, shooting down every target, and dodging traps.

Ravage smiled. " Plasma _is_ good, better than I thought," Ravage thought to himself.

Plasma trotted back from the mile course nearly ten minutes later, pating queitly, but her head held high.

" How'd I do?" Plasma panted.

Ravage grinned. " Oh, horrible! You completely missed the beginners mark, in fact, you might be as good as me!" Ravage teased.

Plasma grinned and sat down, then checked her internal clock. " It's been nearly a hour! We had better go!" Plasma warned, taking off.

Ravage purred and took off after Plasma. The two robot animals dashed across the sandy desert, sandy specks flying all around them, envoloping their bodies. Ravage growled with delight, pushing his self a little harder to try to beat Plasma, who was a foot or two in front of him.

Plasma lightly growled, sensing Ravage trying to catch up to her. she let him almost pull ahead with she kicked out and hunched forward, a set of neon purple wings snapping out from her side.

" Whoa!" Ravage exclamed, sliding to a halt as Plasma flapped and took off the ground.

" C' mon Ravage," Plasma teased, beating her wings, she darted off, Ravage always three feet behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megatron carefully watched Plasma and Ravage bound up to the Nemisis. Ravage typed in the code for entrace and the two darted inside the safetly of the massive ship.

Megatron hissed, and Starscream quietly walked up behind him.

" Lord Megatron..."

" Yes Starscream?"

" The human escaped yet again from my radar system."

"You've failed me yet again, Starscream," Megatron growled, spinning around and grabbing the second in command by his throat.

" M-m-master!" Starscream gasped, clawing at Megatron's hand.

"Your worthless," Megatron hissed, throwing Starscream across the room, then he started to walk out of the throne romm.

"Where are you going Lord Megatron?" Starscream sputtered.

" To go ask someone better than you to do all my scouting from now on, and be my new Second in Command!" Megatron sneered, leaving he room.

" Plasma," Starscream hissed, staggering upright, " You will sooon pay for my lost."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for not updating in like, forever! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Wolf

I first want to thank TheUltimateSacrifice for the awesome review, and my favorite Decepticon is either Starscream, Soundwave, or Ravage. You inspired me to write the next chapter right away, thanks! Now, onto the story.

ooOoOoOoOoO

Plasma trotted to the giant metal doors between her and her Lord's throne room. Plasma had recived a comm. link message about five minutes earlier that Megatron needed her for a special mission only for her. Plasma approached the doors, and took a moment to study the mural Megatron had someone paint. Megatron stood a top a mound of dead Autobot bodies, holding a staff topped with Optimus Prime's head. Plasma then studied the bloody red backdrop filled with Seekers killing numrous Autobots, then Plasma noticed the new wet paint spot. She walked over to it and studied the added part. She and Ravage were ripping up a Autobot, she was ripping it's head, Ravage ripping it's legs. Then she saw a familer black wolf with lime green wings climbing up the mound of dead Autobots slashing at her leader's feet.

Plasma knew she had seen that wolf before, it's lime green wings were so familer... Plasma shook her head then pushed open the doors and walked into Megatron's throne room. " Plasma," Megatron's raspy voice rang out.

Plasma walked to the edge of the throne room and bowed. " My Lord Megatron, you called for my audience?" Plasma asked.

Megatron's optics brightened slightly. " I did Plasma, I have a slight problem I need you to help me with," Megatron cooed.

" Anything for you, my great and powerful one," Plasma replied, standing up. Megatron stood up and motioned for Plasma to follow him. Plasma followed Megatron out of the throne room and downt the halls to the brig.

Then he stopped in front of the special brig only the most dangerous Autobots were kept in. " I need you to watch her," Megatron said, sticking one claw between the bars.

Within seconds a snarl low and deadly was heard, then a black wolf launched out at him. Megatron kept his claw where it was, for the black wolf was then yanked back the the large energon chain strapped to it's foot. It yelped and landed on the floor with a thud, it lime green wings splayed out to the sides of it.

The black wolf then stood up tall and tucked it's wings neatly back into it's sides, then glared at Plasma and Megatron.

" Plasma, meet Shadow Stalker, also known as Quickclaw or Halie. I'm going to need you to watch her while I find someone to cover Starscream's shift, he seems to have, dissapeared," Megatron growled, pressing his claws together.

" Consider it done, my Lord," Plasma replied, flaring out her neon purple wings, then tucking them back to her side and sitting in front of the cell.

" Plasma, she is also your counterpart, your skills, functions, and your structures all came from her," Megatron said, walking away.

Plasma stared Quickclaw, who was glaring at her, then Quickclaw's optics did something Plasma was never aware that optics could do. They went from a bright blue to a strawberry red within seconds, then back to bright blue. " Quickclaw." Plasma barked, laying down outside the cell, her deep purple body glimmering in the low light, slightly startled and puzzled with Quickclaw's optics.

" Plasma, nice to meet you," Quickclaw hissed, then walked into the shadows of the cell, and all Plasma could see of her was her bright blue optics gleaming in the darkness, and the sound of razor sharp canines hitting against chains.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the short chapter, and I know I haven't updated in AGES. Sorry, set Megan Tron on me, but this book will now get on the road... Once again, thank you TheUltimateSacrifice!


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Once again, thanks TheUltimateSacrifice!

ooOoOoOoOoO

Plasma watched Quickclaw curiously. They were counterparts, yet Quickclaw was so different from Plasma. Braver, stronger, testy, and Quickclaw seemed to never give up. Of all the two hours Quickclaw was under Plasma's watch, only once did she stop chewing on the chain binding her to stretch out her wings and hover in place for a minute or so, then she went right back to gnawing on the chains.

Plasma watched Quickclaw curiously, and Quickclaw looked up from her work to study Plasma for a minute or so. " Ugh, purple, such a pathetic color," Quickclaw snorted.

Plasma stood up and walked to the edge of Quickclaw's cell, earning a deep growl. Plasma then seated herself about an inch from the bars. " I want to know more about you," Plasma stated plainly, laying down.

Quickclaw glared at her. " Megatron or Starscream set you at this, where are they!" Quickclaw leaped up and trotted the perimeter of the cell, looking for Plasma's Master and The Giant Dorito of Doom.

" Not here, Starscream has been MIA for around three hours," Plasma yawned, studying her claws. Plasma saw Quickclaw study her for a second, then her optics went distant.

"Liar!" Quickclaw hissed, her optics snapping off and her body disappearing into the shadows just as Starscream walked up to Plasma.

"Your relived, Plasma," Starscream snarled, sitting on a ledge across from Quickclaw's cell. Plasma glared at Starscream, nodded, and trotted away from Quickclaw's cell towards Plasma's own quarters

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plasma tiredly punched her combination into the keypad, and entered her quarters. She closed the door, and glided onto her berth. She curled up, her tail over her nose, her wings tucked tightly to her side, and quickly fell into recharge.

_The screams were unbearable, Plasma looked to her right to see Quickclaw soar over a downed Brawl, and land square on Skywarp's chest, pushing him to the ground. Even know her counterpart had the con symbol on her chest, she seemed to be fighting for the Autobots. Plasma snarled with rage, pouncing over a dead Autobot, and onto Quickclaw's back. " Traitor!" Plasma screamed._

" _I will never be a Decepticon!" Quickclaw snarled back, rearing onto her hind legs. Plasma reared onto hers and the two fought viciously, clawing each others armor off,_ snapping at each others necks. Plasma gained the upper hand and thrust Quickclaw to the ground.

" _Quickclaw!" a white wolf screamed, running to Quickclaw's aid. Plasma leaped off Quickclaw, and quickly shot the unprepared white wolf. The white wolf collapsed to the ground, screaming and thrashing with pain, and her life slowly ebbed away._

_" Trapjaw!" Quickclaw howled with rage, standing over her friend's mangled body. Quickclaw lifted her head and glared at Plasma. Plasma took a few steps back, shocked by how much hostility, rage, anger, sadness,_ _and payback shone in Quickclaw's optics. " You!" she roared, springing at Plasma, " will pay dearly!"_

_Quickclaw raised a single paw, and smacked Plasma half way across the battleground. All the other fights stopped and all attention was turned to the two wolves circling each other. Quickclaw lashed open her jaws, a snarl of rage released. Plasma snapped back, venom leaking form her claws as she walked. Quickclaw drew herself up to her full height, snarled, and snapped out her wings, dwarfing Plasma. Plasma snarled back, and leaped at Quickclaw's throat, but she was to slow, Quickclaw was already upon her, and Plasma was shocked by her strength boost when enraged. Quickclaw then sunk her teeth into Plasma's neck, and Plasma screamed loudly._

Plasma snapped awake, breathing heavily. " It was just a dream," she reminded herself, " just a dream."

Plasma looked around, then slowly faded back into dreamless recharge.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Well, since I just finished book 4 of my Triple S series, work on all my other unfinished books should speed up a bit. Thanks for reading. Review if you like!


	6. Chapter 6:The New Decepticon

Sorry for not updating sooner, February has been a busy month for me. But, here is the next chapter!

ooOoOoOoOoO

Plasma was still sleeping when a voice boomed over the inter comm. " All Decepticons are to report to the Throne room immediately."

Plasma jolted awake quickly, and stood up. She looked around, then stretched before taking off into the dark halls of the Decepticon base. She was at the throne room doors within five minutes. Plasma glanced at the mural again, only to notice that the black wolf- she now had figured out it was Quickclaw- was no longer on the hill, but fighting along side Thundercracker.

Plasma cocked her head to the side. Was her vision okay? She stared at the spot where Quickclaw used to be, and it was painted over. Plasma pricked her ears forward quickly, before pushing open the doors to an unusual site.

Megatron sat atop his throne, Starscream standing on the floor to his left. Soundwave was standing on his right, and the rest of Plasma's fellow 'Cons were all standing around. It looked normal enough, until she noticed Quickclaw shackled to the floor feet from Megatron's throne.

Quickclaw snarled, snapped, and thrashed around in her chains, the Decepticons laughing at her. Her wings were tied to her side, her paws chained to the floor, and a muzzle placed firmly over her deadly jaws.

Plasma trotted to the front of the awaiting line of Cons. Only when Skywarp finally showed up, did some 'Con speak.

" Everybody is present," Soundwave spoke. Megatron nodded, and stood up to address his warriors.

" Fellow Decepticons! Soundwave has been working on a new technology that can turn even the most unwilling Autobot prisoner into a Decepticon warrior. He thinks it has been perfected, and we are about to try it on our first volunteer," Megatron boomed. The Decepticons murmured with excitement, gathering around Quickclaw, who thrashed even more wildly now.

Soundwave called for Ravage, who slunk out from behind Megatron. Ravage cast a quick, longing glance at Plasma, then stood about a foot in front of Quickclaw.

Quickclaw stopped thrashing and glared at Ravage, daring him to move forward. Ravage bowed his head, and a small spike came out of his forehead. He stepped forward, and Quickclaw tried to rear up. Ravage stepped forward again, and an unearthly glow filled the room as the spike neared Quickclaw's head.

Quickclaw thrashed her head wildly, trying to free herself of the muzzle. Ravage was now just inches from Quickclaw, and the light was almost blinding. Quickclaw yanked one final time, and freed herself of the muzzle. She reared up, and was coming down on Ravage when he thrust the spike towards her. There was a blinding flash of light, and none of the Decepticons knew if Ravage had struck his mark.

The light died down, to reveal Quickclaw laying on the ground, all her chains broken, Ravage poised over her, the spike gone. Ravage stepped back to Plasma's side, and they both watched as Quickclaw slowly woke up, stumbled onto her paws, turned, and bowed at Megatron's feet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Review if you like!


	7. Chapter 7: Unworthy

ooOoOoOoOoO

Plasma watched amazed at Soundwave. His technology had actually worked! Megatron smirked. " Well done, Soundwave," he praised.

Quickclaw looked up at Megatron, but Plasma noticed something. Her paws were twitching, and her claws were trembling. Plasma inclined her head.

" Shall I take her around, Lord Megatron?" she asked, stepping forward.

Megatron looked at Plasma. " Yes, Plasma. Take her around," Megatron replied, his optics flashing.

Quickclaw looked around, searching for the speaker.

"Here," Plasma barked, stepping forward.

Quickclaw glanced at Megatron, then went to stand by Plasma's side. Plasma walked away, and Quickclaw followed silently. Plasma walked towards the training center, and showed Quickclaw around. Quickclaw nodded, and they padded on. The last stop, Plasma noticed Quickclaw trembling.

" This is the brig, where we keep Autobot prisoners," Plasma barked, walking by the empty cells. Quickclaw looked around, nodding.

"No prisoners?" she asked.

" Our last was... executed three days ago," Plasma replied cooly.

Quickclaw looked like she was about to attack Plasma. "Oh."

Plasma turned away and smirked. The duo then trotted back up to the throne room and Plasma showed Quickclaw her quarters.

Quickclaw walked in, and looked around.

" Sweet dreams," Plasma rumbled, slamming the door shut and locking it. Quickclaw would have to earn her trust now that she was a "Decepticon."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Review if you like!


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Spy

ooOoOoOoOoO

Plasma trotted down the dim halls of the nemisis. She brightned her strawberry red optics, lightening a small path in front of her. She trotted onward, thinking about Soundwave's technology. If she coud some how lure an Autobot in, they could get an army, one turned bot after another. Plasma stopped in her tracks, the light from her optics aluminating another shape lurking in the hallway. Plasma cocked her head to the side. "Ravage?" she called softly.

Ravage looked towards her, energon smeared all over his muzzle. " Plasma," he replied cooly.

Plasma walked towards him catiously. " What are you doing?"

Ravage smacked something, sending a small lump of metal towards her. " They really want that femme back," he hissed.

Plasma stopped the object with her paw, and it looked at her with dull blue optics. She studied it, puzzled. " What is it?"

Ravage walked towards her, planting a claw on the ball. It unravled to form a small, cat-like creature with a long, whip-like tail, and small jet wings. " It's a mini bot, used to spying. This one just happens to be Xave, Prowl's mini bot," he hissed.

Plasma' lip curled up in an evil smile. " Then maybe the Autobots should see their precious femme now, huh?" Plasma asked, eyeing up Xave.

Ravage cocked his head to the side. " Why would we do that?"

" When they see their femme is now a Decepticon, they'll stop trying to get her, or storm the base for her," Plasma explained.

Ravage smirked. " I like the way you think."

Plasma smiled, and picked up Xave in her mouth, holding hi tightly. " One wrong move, your getting crushed."

The two Decepticons then started off towards where Quickclaw was kept.

OoOoOoOoOo

Xave watched the two curiously, recording everything they said. He would complete his mission for his master, and find out more about the missing femme. Xave squirmed slightly in Plasma's jaws, her teeth poking into him. A door suddenly opened, and Xave was set down in a dark room. The lights suddenly flickered on to a dim light, and Xave almost went into stasis in shock. There was Quickclaw, a Decepticon symbol on her shoulder, her eyes a reddish blue. Quickclaw had become a Deepticon. Xave quickly sent out the information in shock back to his master. The Autobots would not be pleased.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Review if you like!


	9. Chapter 9: Divided Forces Within

ooOoOoOoOoO

Prowl sat in the control room, monitoring Xave. The mini bot was the closest thing to him, and Prowl would be devastated if Xave was lost. Prowl watched the screen, and accepted the video link from him. he watched the video silently, then fell back in shock. He fell to the floor with a loud clang, and he stared up at the screen.

This wasn't good in the least bit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plasma looked at Ravage, and nodded. Ravage nodded back, and grabbed Xave by his head. He threw him farther into the room, then slammed the door shut. The two Decepticons walked off, leaving the mini bot to his doom.

OoOoOoOoOo

Xave tracked Quickclaw's every movement, trembling. She started to walk towards him, but her optics were starting to turn completely blue again. She walked over to him, and kneeled down.

"Xave," she whispered quietly.

Xave nearly had a spark attack. So, she had been faking being a Decepticon! " Quickclaw! Are you okay?"

Quickclaw shook her head, her frame vibrating. " You need to get out of here."

Xave looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I was injected with new technology Soundwave has made. It was meant to turn me into a Con, but if backfired. I keep switching between personalities, I have become a monster," Quickclaw whispered, looking away.

Xave shook his head, and rubbed it against her foreleg. "Don't worry. We'll save you."

Quickclaw nuzzled him, and pointed towards a vent with her muzzle. "Hurry."

Xave smiled at her, and ran over to the vent, sneaking through it. He peaked back through, just in time to see Quickclaw stand up, then her optics flash red, and she started trembling. She looked like she was internally fighting a battle with herself. Her good half lost this round. She snarled, Energon starting to leak out of her muzzle, her optics now a blood red. She was panting heavily, her sides heaving. She looked at the door, and then sprang at it, ripping at the metal with her claws.

Xave trembled, and dashed off down the vent. He needed to get back to the Autobots, and fast. He might have been to small, but they might be able to help Quickclaw.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plasma rubbed up against Ravage, rumbling. " I think we did well."

Ravage smiled hungrily. " I have to agree."

Plasma watched him, smirking. "Down, happy kitty."

Ravage hissed, and looked away. Plasma chuckled, nuzzling him.

"I was just joking."

Ravage smiled, and pushed her into the wall. "I know you were."

Plasma slid down the wall, landing on her back. " Ouch," she chuckled.

Ravage leaped over to her, and pinned her down her his front two paws, smiling.

Plasma grinned, and licked his cheek.

Ravage smirked, and grabbed her neck, playfully nipping at the cables.

Plasma rumbled, then kicked out, sending Ravage flying. She took off down the hallway, Ravage close behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

There is one thing you should all know. I will never write out slash. Hint, and that is all. Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Starts

Acursed writers block... I will prevail...

ooOoOoOoOoO

Megatron strode down the hallways, walking towards Plasma's chamber. He knocked on the door, waiting with a small scowl. Plasma quickly unlocked the door, looking up at her leader. "Yes, lord Megatron?" she barked.

"I need you to go to a scouting mission for me, with Soundwave and Starscream," he growled.

Plasma dipped her head, "When do we leave?"

"A Breem. Do not be late," he stated, walking off.

Plasma watched him go, then sprinted off to te main room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quickclaw continued her assault on the door, lashing out at it. She spied the hinges, and grinned evilly. This was going to be much easier then originally thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A breem past, and Plasma spread her wings, shooting off after Soundwave and Starscream. She glided by Soundwave's side, shooting an occasional glare at Screamer. Soundwave monitered the security system of the place they were suppose to steal the energon from.

"Where are we going?" Plasma finally asked after a cycle of non-stop flight.

"Location; Hover Dam." Soundwave replied in his usual monotone.

Plasma dipped her head with a small bark, thanking him for the information.

Starscream revved his engine, moving closer to the duo. "Lord Megatron says the Dam produces lots of energy to power the nerighboring cities," he said.

" As we already knew, Starscreamy," Plasma growled in reply, snapping at his wing..

Starscream snarled, shooting ahead slightly. Soundwave's visor flashed brightly.

"Arrival; less than, a groon."

"Thank you for the update, Soundwave. Now, lets fly in silence, for the ultimate surprise."

"Statement; Agreed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Dam Faceoff, Part 1

Accursed writers block... I will prevail...

ooOoOoOoOoO

Shadow Stalker ran towards the door, putting all her strength into this one hit. She leaped at it, ramming into it with her shoulder. The door groaned, then crumpled under her weight.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plasma, Soundwave, and Starscream landed in the walkway of the dam, looking around. "Soundwave, prepare the cubes!" Plasma barked, drawing herself to her full height as she began filing orders.

"Requst: Awknowledged," Soundwave replied in his usual monotone, the cubes forming from his chest.

"Starscream, grab the cubes and began filling them!" Plasma snapped at the tri colored Seeker.

"Yes, _Plasma,"_ the Seeker snapped, picking up a few cubes and bursting into the Generator rooms. He swiftlyset the cubes down, puffing up and he glared down at the fleshlings. "Be gone!"

"Run! It's the Decepticons!" a worker hollered, running away. One shot for the phone, pounding the numbers into the dial.

Starscream shot a few blasts at the humans, before shootings a Generator and filling up the cubes.

Plasma strolled in proudly, Soundwave following the arrgogant she-wolf. "Fill them faster!" she snarled.

Starscream snarled back, filling up the cubes as Plasma watched him under her bright blood red optics.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sir! We just got a call from the Hoover Dam Generator workers! They said the Decepticons are attacking!" Hound hollered from the moniters.

Optimus turned towards the green mech, striding quickly to his side. "Which ones?"

"Soundwave, Starscream, and a purple winged wolf," Mirage reported from Hound's side.

"Purple winged wolf?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Yes sir."

"Blaster! Prowl! Bluestreak! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! We're going to Hoover Dam."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plasma smirked, standing in femme mode with her arms crossed over her chest and her feet slightly apart. _The first mission I was put in charge of, and its working. _She purred to herself.

Ravage was laying in front of the purple femme, keeping watch over her while Rumble, Frenzy, and Laserbeak helped fill up the Energon cubes. Plasma transformed into her wolf mode again, giving the mechanical panther a small nuzzle on his side.

"Plasma! We have incoming Autobots!" Starscream hissed, stumbling into the Generator room.

"How many?" Plasma spat.

"Six."

"We have what we've come for, let's go."

The cassetticons leaped back into Soundwave's chest, and the trio of Decepticons retreated. Or at least, tried to.

"Decepticons!" Prime bellowed, blocking their way.

"The Energon doesn't fall into their servos. It does, and I'm slitting the idiot's throat who does!" Plasma snarled, "Attack!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the rather short update. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
